16 seconds to cease, Forever to recover
by Jumpingjamie332
Summary: Wally has just died. Now what do we do? Artemis decides to stay with the team, Dick takes a leave of absence, and everyone mourns. How do you go on when you realize going on may not be possible?


**Hey YJ fans out there. This is, of course, dedicated to Wally West who gave his life to defend the earth. Wally may you rest in peace. We all love you and felt the pain of your untimely death. You will be sorely missed. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, because if I did Wally would still be alive.

"Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance," Artemis smiled at the new Kid Flash but died a little inside seeing someone else in her deceased soulmate's costume.  
"So Tigress as a good guy?"  
"As a blond," she put on the orange mask and looked once more at the holographic memorial of Wally. I miss you, she thought. She turned away and walked back into the main room of the Watchtower.  
Artemis stood in the crowd and looked around at the group of kids surrounding her as Kaldur gave his speech. It started out with just the five of them. Now it encompassed so many more but still felt empty. It was if Wonder Woman, Batman, or Superman died. Kal, Dick, and Wally started the Team and now that Wally was gone and Dick was taking a break it felt wrong to be standing there. She felt so old compared to the rest of the fresh faced youths standing beside her. In reality she was still only in college but she felt she had aged a great deal over the past three months. She wasn't even sure if she was the same person anymore. Stop lying to yourself Artemis, she snapped at herself, of course you're not the same. That's why you're dressed as Tigress.  
"Artemis!" the ever-bubbly Martian ran up to her and roughly embraced her. "It's been to long. Come eat with Connor and I so we can all catch up," M'gann tugged on her hand in the direction of the eating hall.  
"Maybe some other time. I need to go home, see my mom, say hi to my niece, feed the dog. You know," she offered a polite smile and walked towards the sets tubes.  
"Oh, of course. Sorry, how insensitive of me," M'gann grabbed Connor instead and raced in the direction of food.  
Artemis plugged in her coordinates and prepared to have her molecules mixed and matched.  
"Mind if I catch a ride home with you?" Nightwing jumped into the zeta tube with her. The robotic voice sounded their departure and with a flash of light they were gone.  
Soon they were in Gotham. "See ya, Dick."  
"Artemis..."  
She turned her golden locks falling on her back, "Yes?"  
"I miss him to. He was my best friend and the closest thing to a brother I ever had. Ever will have, actually," he laughed, "I guess the Bat-family is destined to be forever alone. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I know what your going through so if you ever need to talk... I'll be here for you," he took off his mask and his sky blue eyes were rimmed with tears that threatened to fall.  
Artemis couldn't stand it any longer she ran into his arms and buried her face, now mask less, in the crook of his neck and sobbed. "I-I m-m-miss him so much! Why did he have to have those damn heroic morals!"  
Dick rubbed her heaving back and spilt his own tears into her hair. "He died doing what he loved and protecting who he loved. That means the world, the team, but most importantly," he lifted her face up and looked into her red eyes and splotchy face, "you. He loved you more than life itself, Artemis. You can't blame him for wanting to save you."  
She stepped away from her friend and wiped her eyes dry. "I know." She sighed and replaced her mask on her face. Now only her grey eyes betrayed her sorrow. "I have to go see my mom," she turned to walk down the ally. Calling back as she left, "See you around."  
Dick looked down at the ground, wishing he had someone to go home to. Bruce would be at the Watchtower all night and Alfred wasn't exactly the emotional support he needed. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number that had been committed to memory.  
After a few rings a feminine voice answered the call, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Zatanna, it's Dick," he tried to hold his composer but he couldn't help it he let out a faint sob, "I really need you right now."


End file.
